supernatural_powers_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel: Flight
Alexander Summers (Havok) Havok can also use stored energy for flight by directing it as a downward thrust. At full energy capacity, he has an easier time managing his energized propulsion through his powers. Anath-Na Mut (Sphinx) By channeling the energy of the Ka Stone appropriately, Mut was capable of flying through the air at great speeds. The full limit of his flight speed isn't known. Mut was also capable of flying unaided through the vacuum of space unharmed. Angelica Jones (Firestar) By super-heating the air around her, she can surround herself with an aura of flaming plasma, and if she projects her plasma aura downward in a tightly focused stream, she can generate enough upward thrust to fly at high speeds. Firestar's powers appear to become more powerful when in space, and she was once able to power a massive stargate with virtually no effort. Her maximum speed has yet to be established, but she can already fly quite swiftly and maneuver in flight quite well. She can generate enough propulsive force to carry considerable weights to great heights at high speed. For example, she has carried Colossus, in his metal-like form, which weighs about 500 pounds, high into the air. Aquaria Neptunia (Namora) Namora also possessed vestigial "wings" on both of her ankles, by which she seemed to fly. As the tiny wings were insufficient to keep her aloft, it was theorized that her flight capacity was a mental power akin to telekinesis, and the wings merely assisted in the process of "steering" her flight. Gabriel Summers (Vulcan) Vulcan was able to fly and levitate using his powers. He was capable of interstellar flight. James Proudstar (Warpath) Warpath is able to propel himself through the air without any aid. The exact limit of his fight speed is unknown, but it is considerably less than the speed of sound. Like his peak strength level, Warpath first gained the power of flight while working with Pete Wisdom, but has stopped employing it in recent years. Domino made a joking reference to the ability in X-Force, Volume 3, and Warpath appeared to be flying once at the end of the Messiah War, but the current state of the ability remains uncertain. Jean-Paul Beaubier (Northstar) He has the ability to propel himself through the air. To hover in mid-air, Northstar applies thrust downward in a carefully controlled manner. When carrying another, unprotected human being aloft, Northstar does not move faster than 60 miles per hour in order that his passenger may be able to breathe easily and so that the passenger will not suffer harm from wind, friction, or air turbulence. Jeanne-Marie Beaubier (Aurora) She has the ability to propel herself through the air. To hover in mid-air, Aurora applies thrust downward in a carefully controlled manner. When carrying another, unprotected human being aloft, Aurora does not move faster than 60 miles per hour in order that her passenger may be able to breathe easily and so that the passenger will not suffer harm from wind, friction, or air turbulence. Laynia Petrovna (Darkstar) Darkstar could utilize the attractive force of the Darkforce dimension to fly. By generating an invisible, intangible portal into the dimension in the contour of her body, she balanced its attractive force upon her against that of Earth's gravity without passing through the portal. In order to increase its counterbalance with gravity and wind resistance, she had to angle the portal more steeply as she accelerates so that the attractive force did not leave her center of gravity behind as it draws her along. She could fly at speeds up to 120 miles per hour, the maximum velocity at which she is still able to breathe. She could not support the weight of anone other than herself while in flight. Leyu Yoshida (Sunpyre) She can use her powers to create super-heated air currents which push her forward through the air, enabling her to fly. Sometimes this super-heated air is visible as a trail of flame behind Sunpyre. The upper limit to the speed of Sunpyre can achieve in flight is not yet known, although it is known to be greater than that of Angel, who can reach 150 miles per hour. Lockheed Lockheed possesses the ability to fly by means of his natural wings. He is naturally adapted to flying; he is quick and extremely agile in flight. Max Eisenhardt/Erik Lehnsherr (Magneto) Magneto is also capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. He apparently has several means by which he achieves flight, one of which is by riding along the planet's natural magnetic lines of force, another by simply creating a repulsive force between himself and the planet, propelling himself thus. However, in order to travel in space, Magneto requires and is limited by the interior capacity of his force field to breathe. Megan Gwynn (Pixie) Pixie has insectoid wings protruding from her back that allow her to engage in flight and with great maneuverability. Her wings were formerly rainbow-colored and butterfly-like wings. Since losing a piece of her soul, her wings have taken on a decayed, blackened appearance. Recently, her wings have seemed to have repaired or healed themselves, returning to their original appearance, though less colorful. Meggan Puceanu (Gloriana) Meggan has the ability to propel herself through the air at high speeds by force of will. While she does so, her hair streams out behind her to a length far longer than it usually is. Whether this is a conscious use of her shapeshifting power or not is unknown. Meggan can apparently support great weights even when flying. Monet St. Croix (M) M is able to fly through the air through sheer act of will. While her top speed is not currently known, it is at least 500 miles per hour. In X-Factor Volume 3 #4, she caught up with - and leisurely maintained the speed of - a passenger plane carrying a suspect while inducing a psychic illusion. Recently, she reached flight speeds up to Mach 3 as she flew all the way from Hungary to the United Arab Emirates. Namor McKenzie (Namor the Sub-Mariner) Namor also possesses vestigial wings on both of his ankles, by which he seems to be abl eto fly at the speed of escape velocity when exerting himself fully. His flight speed at normal levels is enough to enable Namor to fly faster than military aircraft. Since the wings by themselves could never carry Namor, it has been speculated that he uses the wings for steering and flies in some other manner, perhaps by telekinesis. Namor's ability to lift weights when flying is sufficient to enable him to carry a fifty ton anchor with one hand without a discernible loss of speed/momentum. Rico (Scorpion Boy) His wings allow him to at least extend his jumps or to fly near to the roof. Roberto da Costa (Sunspot) Sunspot has the ability to fly by propelling himself through the air by generating thermal updrafts. Sunspot has also refined this ability to be able to hover in the air without leaving a heat trail and can reach speeds of up to 150 miles per hour maximum without over exerting himself. Shiro Yoshida (Sunfire) He can use his powers to create super-heated air currents which push him forward through the air, enabling him to fly. Sometimes this super-heated air is visible as a trail of flame behind Sunfire. The upper limit to the speed Sunfire can achieve in flight is not yet known, although it is known to be greater than that of Angel, who can reach 150 miles per hour. Warren Worthington (Angel/Archangel) The Angel's normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour, though he is capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour. He can fly at 150 miles per hour without the help of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though he generally flies beneath the height of the clouds (6,500 feet), he can reach a height of 10,000 feet with little effort. With severe strain, he can attain the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight (African geese at 29,000 feet above sea level), but can only remain at that altitude for several minutes. Other Characters *Alisa Tager (Cipher) *Carol Danvers (Ms. Marvel) *David Cannon (Whirlwind) *Gabriel Shepherd (Shepherd) *Jia Jing (Sprite) *Josiah Guthrie *Kubark (Kid Gladiator) *Laurie Tromette (Transonic) *Lin Li (Nature Girl) *Lorna Dane (Polaris) *Nathan Summers (Cable) *Nathan Summers (Stryfe) *Onslaught *Rachel Summers *Sean Cassidy (Banshee) *Theresa Cassidy (Siryn/Morrigan) *Tsu-Zana (Ultra-Girl) *Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) Category:Marvel Powers Category:Flight